


Little Bro

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring Sam Winchester, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: “Cosa ne facciamo di te?”Dean mette a fuoco la stessa figura che la sera prima ha preso a pugni nel retro del locale, dove da qualche giorno ronzavano un po' troppi ragazzini malconci.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Little Bro

_Scritta per The Mystery Wheel Challenge, gruppo[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header)_

_Prompt #23: X rimane coinvolto in uno scontro, ma sembra stare bene. Sembra._

**Little Bro**

“Bene. Sei sveglio.”

Le luci in quella sottospecie di laboratorio da film dell'orrore sono troppo forti, Dean è costretto a richiudere subito gli occhi.

Ruota leggermente i polsi per saggiare la fermezza degli anelli al quale è legato e il metallo sferraglia sopra la sua testa.

Ha anche la sgradevole sensazione di essersela andata a cercare, questa volta.

“Cosa ne facciamo di te?”

Dean ritenta e mette a fuoco la stessa figura che la sera prima ha preso a pugni nel retro del locale, dove da qualche giorno ronzavano un po' troppi ragazzini malconci.

Solo che questa volta, con un po' meno di alcol in circolo, gli sembra leggermente più imponente.

Certo, Sam glielo aveva detto di chiamare la polizia, perché quel genere di trafficanti non erano decisamente di loro competenza, ma lui ha dovuto fare di testa sua, come sempre.

La testa gli duole, le gambe invece, quasi non le sente. Le allunga sul pavimento piastrellato di bianco e raddrizza la schiena nel vano tentativo di trovare una posizione un po' più confortevole.

Il suo interlocutore gli si para d'innanzi e il ghigno che ha sulle labbra non promette nulla di buono.

“Sai, avresti dovuto farti gli affari tuoi, ragazzo” chiarisce ciarliero, mentre si sfila con disinvoltura un manganello telescopico da sotto la giaccia.

Sferza l'aria e quello si allunga con rumore metallico.

Dean pensa al ragazzino che ha visto scomparire nel retro del locale, alla sua guancia livida, allo sguardo terrorizzato che per un istante si è incatenato al suo, e perdio, lo rifarebbe altre mille volte.

“Ti dona quell'occhio nero” se ne esce con tono di sfida Dean Winchester. “La mascella come sta?Riesci a bere o ti serve la cannuccia come ai nonni?”

È stata una pessima mossa, se ne rende conto non appena il manganello cala sul suo stinco.

Ruggisce di dolore, la vista gli si appanna e gli occhi del ragazzo che ha salvato si sovrappongono al volto di suo fratello. Sa perché l'ha fatto.

“Mi hai solo preso alla sprovvista” chiarisce l'uomo, sfoggiando un sorriso compiaciuto di fronte al suo dolore. “E non succederà di nuovo.”

Dean serra i denti; si è gettato nella lotta senza pensare, ma si è anche fatto valere, almeno fino a quando qualcuno gli ha ficcato un fottutissimo ago nel collo, facendolo crollare a terra.

“E questo ci porta al punto di partenza. Cosa ne facciamo di te?”

La risposta arriva dal fondo della stanza, accompagnata da un boato.

“Getta l'arma e metti le mani sulla testa!”

Dean lascia andare il respiro che non si era reso conto aver trattenuto e sorride.

Fortuna che in famiglia almeno uno intelligente c'è, Sam ha allertato la polizia.

***

Il medico dell'ambulanza gli consegna un sacchetto di ghiaccio istantaneo da tenere sulla gamba.

“Se si gonfia più di così, deve andare in ospedale” raccomanda, sollevando eloquentemente le sopracciglia.

Dean gli concede un mezzo sorriso stirato e un cenno del capo.

La mano di Sam plana sulla sua spalla, i suoi occhi lo scrutano come se dovessero decifrare un codice. Ha sempre avuto uno sguardo serio, anche da bambino.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?” gli chiede.

Lui per tutta risposta alza gli occhi al cielo e gli scocca un'occhiata esasperata.

“Dico solo che forse potresti lasciarti visit-

“Sam. Sto bene.” taglia corto.

E si chiede come sia possibile che suo fratello, dall'alto dei suoi trent'anni, e con molto più di un accenno di barba sul viso, continui a sembrargli il bambino che prendeva per mano per attraversare la strada.

Odia spaventarlo.

“Non è niente, ok?” ribadisce più brusco di quanto vorrebbe. “Niente.”

La sua testa, però, ronza come un alveare.

***

Arrivano al bunker che è quasi sera, Sam parcheggia l'auto e Dean scende prima che abbia il tempo di raggiungere lo sportello del passeggero.

“Sto bene, fratellino” si sente in dovere di chiarire ancora una volta, dandogli le spalle.

Varca la soglia con la vaga sensazione di essere lui stesso a non permettere che Sam cresca.

Quando un'ora dopo riemerge dalla doccia, Sam lo sta aspettando con un nuovo sacchetto di ghiaccio tra le mani.

Dean gli lancia l'ennesima occhiata snervata. Si siede sul divano, però, e allungando la gamba sul tavolino di fronte, lascia che suo fratello esamini la contusione.

“Non si è gonfiata.” si permette di fargli notare dopo un istante.

L'espressione di Sam si distende, posa delicatamente il ghiaccio sulla parte livida e sprofonda accanto a lui.

“Meglio così” commenta, mettendogli tra le mani una fetta di torta e afferrando il telecomando.

È un vecchio apparecchio antidiluviano, quello che hanno sistemato nel bunker, i tasti s'incastrano nella mascherina superiore del telecomando ed è quasi impossibile usarlo per cambiare canale, Sam si arrende, lascia il canale dei cartoni animati e ride.

Dean osserva il suo profilo illuminato dal riverbero del vecchio schermo e smette di chiedersi per quale ragione la sua mente si rifiuti di vedere suo fratello come un adulto.

Gli sta bene così, in fondo.

Sonnecchia. Dopo poco dorme.

La torta rimane intatta sul tavolino.

Si risveglia per l'impellente bisogno di dare di stomaco.

Riesce ad arrivare in bagno appena in tempo, si rovescia sulla tazza del water e i conati sono così potenti che sbatte la testa contro la ceramica.

Sente la voce di suo fratello che lo chiama e la sua mano sulla fronte, ma non riesce a parlare, scosso com'è dalle ondate di nausea.

Quando riprende fiato, Sam gli passa un asciugamano umido e l'aiuta a sedersi sull'angolo della vasca.

Dean alza lo sguardo, le luci della stanza virano sui toni dell'azzurro e sfarfallano.

“Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?” riesce a chiedere mentre rivoli rosso sangue cominciano a grondare dalle pareti.

Suo fratello gli rimanda uno sguardo perplesso e allarmato.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” sibila, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

Ed è allora che capisce.

Posa la mano tremante sul polso di suo fratello.

“Sam” si sforza di spiegare. “È quella cazzo di schifezza che mi hanno iniettato.”

“Hai detto che era un laboratorio?”

Dean annuisce portandosi le mani allo stomaco contratto dai crampi.

Sam chiude il portatile, sospira e si siede sul letto di suo fratello.

“Bè Dean, sembrerebbe proprio l'effetto allucinogeno di qualche robaccia chimica.”

“Concordo” riesce a rispondere prima di sollevarsi per vomitare di nuovo nel secchio che Sam gli ha messo accanto al letto.

Si sente uno straccio, il suo viso gronda indecorosamente lacrime e sudore e se il braccio di suo fratello, saldo sul suo petto, non lo sostenesse, sarebbe già finito sul pavimento.

“E aggiungerei...” riprende Sam, il tono un po' meno colloquiale di prima e molto più preoccupato “i sintomi di un'insolita e precoce crisi d'astinenza.”

Dean sbuffa e si lascia cadere di nuovo sul cuscino.

“Non è niente” si ostina a ripetere.

“Certo” replica Sam sarcastico. “Come sempre.”

E Dean è sicuro che sui suoi niente, Sam abbia costruito, anno dopo anno, l'intricato labirinto del suo sentirsi inadeguato.

Vorrebbe smetterla davvero, di raccontare balle su ciò che prova, ma non sa come fare.

Suo padre, questo, non glielo ha insegnato.

Pensa a lui quando la febbre comincia a divorarlo.

Pensa che lo rivorrebbe con se'.

Darebbe qualsiasi cosa ora, per sentirsi di nuovo al sicuro come quando aveva quattro anni, tra le braccia di suo padre.

Sam ci dà dentro di paracetamolo, ma non sembra aiutarlo molto.

È una fornace.

I ricordi si mischiano, le allucinazioni li distorcono.

Dean chiude gli occhi sperando di tenerli fuori dalla sua testa, ma gli incubi sono dei gran figli di puttana, Dean lo sa, in un modo o nell'altro tornano sempre.

Vede suo padre all'inferno, incatenato alla ruota, vede le sue stesse mani sporche di sangue.

Grida.

Sam gli rinfresca il viso con un panno bagnato.

Apre gli occhi.

“È solo un sogno, Dean” e annuisce per dare maggiore credibilità alle sue parole, ma il suo labbro inferiore trema e Dean lo conosce, lo conosce meglio di se stesso.

Il suo fratellino ha paura.

“Papà tornerà presto.” gli dice in automatico.

Poi si ferma confuso, aggrotta la fronte.

“Scusa, Sam” si corregge. “Non capisco cos-

Sam gli solleva la testa per aiutarlo bere un sorso d'acqua.

“Va tutto bene” lo rassicura. “Dormi, ora.” e gli posa il panno fresco sugli occhi lucidi.

Si trova in un luogo stretto e buio.

Non riesce a muoversi e Dio, ha davvero paura.

Paura come non l'ha mai avuta prima.

Grida forte.

La sua stessa voce gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, ma nessuno risponde.

Grida ancora e gli manca il respiro.

Si risveglia di soprassalto, boccheggiando in cerca d'aria.

Sam infila entrambe le mani dietro la sua schiena e lo solleva finché non è completamente appoggiato a lui.

“Piano” gli sussurra contro l'orecchio. “Respira lentamente.”

E Dean ci prova a farlo, a seguire la voce calma di suo fratello, ma l'aria fatica ad entrare e il cuore gli batte come un tamburo.

La mano di Sam si sposta sul suo collo, lo accarezza leggera.

“Non è reale quello che stai vedendo, Dean” lo rassicura.

E lui sa che suo fratello ha ragione, ma non riesce a controllare gli spasmi del suo corpo.

“Apri gli occhi” ritenta Sam. “Sei al sicuro, qui con me.”

L'eco delle sue grida gli tuona ancora nella testa, stringe tra i pugni la maglietta di suo fratello e solleva le palpebre.

Una platea di demoni ghignano da oltre la spalla di suo fratello.

“Torna a casa” sibilano. “Il tuo posto è con noi.”

Dean trema e pensa che abbiano ragione, dovrebbe lasciare che lo portino via, ma ha talmente paura, ed è così stanco di essere forte e coraggioso.

Il corpo di Sam è tra lui e tutto ciò che lo terrorizza, ed è caldo. Reale.

Nasconde il viso contro la sua spalla e aspetta che l'allucinazione passi.

E Sam, questo è chiaro persino a lui, non si sognerebbe mai di lasciarlo andare.

Sam non lo fa.

Lo tiene contro di se' per tutta la notte.

***

Il mattino gli riporta un po' di lucidità.

Si sente intontito, dolorante, ma molto più se stesso di quanto non lo sia stato nelle ultime ore.

“La febbre è scesa. Come ti senti?”

Sam è seduto sul suo letto, le dita gli accarezzano i capelli e Dean ha il sospetto che l'abbiano fatto per ore.

“Come se mi fosse passato sopra un treno” risponde.

Stenta a riconoscere la sua stessa voce, è rauca e gracchiante e improvvisamente si ricorda di aver gridato con quanto fiato aveva in gola e, Cristo Santo, insieme alla lucidità sente tornare anche l'imbarazzo.

“Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?” gli chiede Sam, come se niente fosse, indicandogli un piatto di pancake caldi ricoperti di sciroppo d'acero.

Dean sa istantaneamente che li vuole, sente il bisogno di quel sapore dolce nella sua bocca che ancora sa di fiele.

E deve essere un libro aperto, perché Sam coglie la risposta non appena Dean la pensa.

Senza una parola, l'aiuta a sollevarsi e spinge il vassoio sulle sue ginocchia.

A Dean quella sembra la colazione più dolce della sua vita.

“Sei diventato bravo in cucina, Sammy” biascica a bocca piena.

Sam ride.

“Cosa credevi? Di avere ancora a che fare con un poppante?”

Già.

Il suo fratellino cresciuto.

“No, certo” mente.

Ma solo in parte.

Sam ride ancora, Dean sa che lo fa per il sollievo.

“Mi hai spaventato a morte” gli confida infatti un secondo dopo.

E Dean pensa che la morte, quando l'ha incontrata, gli ha messo molta meno paura di quel dannato intruglio.

Ma ha vissuto troppi drammi in una sola notte, è ancora sudato fradicio e debole, e l'unica cosa che desidera è scherzare un po' con suo fratello, lasciare che la tensione se ne vada lentamente.

“Nah, non è stato niente” gli propina quindi, con tono forzatamente allegro.

Sam solleva le sopracciglia e schiude le labbra come se volesse dare inizio all'arringa del giorno del giudizio.

Poi scuote la testa, soffoca un'imprecazione troppo colorita e lo manda allegramente al diavolo.

FINE


End file.
